Misconceptions
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: Ichigo, the captain of the 5th squad after a mysterious accident in the World of the Living, finally gets a lieutenant. This lieutenant is familiar...somehow and excels-but the sotaicho seems to look down and belittle her. Will Ichigo find out about this odd person? IchigoxOC!


"Kurosaki Taicho!" a messenger appeared before the orange-haired captain and bowed. "A new girl, fresh from the academy is requesting a position as a vice-captain. The sotaichou tells all captains to attend the test."

The captain of the 5th squad nodded and dismissed the messenger. The soul society had a new way to pick vice-captains and captains, by testing them with other captains and lieutenants fighting against the. "A new one, eh?"

The man flash-stepped to the training areas of the first squad and found out that _all _the captains and their lieutenants were there. The sotaichou slammed his cane down, silencing the chatter.

"We have a new worthy squad member, right out of the academy, that will be tested first by the lieutenants, and then by one of you."

Ichigo glanced at Ukitake, wondering if he was up for a fight, also if this girl was all that to have been recommended to lieutenant so…early. "This is that girl, Setsuzoku Kazue"

A girl with long black hair that was opposite her creamy skin stood straight in front of them. Pink, plush lips and long black lashes framed warm maroon, red-brown eyes, and Ichigo couldn't help but think she looked a lot like someone he knew. Her head dipped, and in a soft sweet voice, the girl said, "Setsuzoku Kazue, it's nice to know you."

"One of you lieutenants, step up and fight." The 12 members looked at each other, wondering who when Renji stepped out and grinned at the girl.

"Abarai Renji, 6th squad lieutenant." The girl nodded. They got into their stances and laid their hands on their swords, Renji's zanpakuto on his hip, hers strapped lowly on her back.

"Start!" The sotaicho's voice rang and the two started at each other, leaving dust and sending sparks into the air as their swords clashed. Ichigo complimented her swordsmanship, the way she moved so swiftly and blocked, only to immediately counterattack. Renji, frustrated that he hadn't gotten any hits, but sporting many of his own, grinned.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The red head extended his sectioned sword at the place where Kazue had been but a confused expression crossed his face when she wasn't there.

"Way of Binding No. 9: Disintegrating Circle." /*I will sometimes say "Bakudo no 9: Horin'.

A yellow and red spiraling rope of reishi extended from two of her fingers and wrapped around Renji, immobilizing him. He shouted in anger and tried to break out of the bakudo, but Ichigo guessed the girl was suppressing him with her own reiatsu.

"That was fast, wasn't it?" Ichigo looked to his right to see Kyoryaku standing next to him, hand on his hat. Ukitake nodded and came to stand next to them.

"Remarkable, not even a scratch, but she didn't release her sword." Kazue looked down and smiled, releasing Renji, and holding a hand out to him. Renji grabbed it and grinned.

"Not bad." The black haired girl gripped back, "Not bad yourself."

The sotaicho walked slowly up to the girl, and said in his gravelly voice, "Who's next?" Ichigo stepped forward. "Me."

"Kurosaki taicho!" Several lieutenants exclaimed.

Said man just chuckled and faced his opponent. "Kurosaki Ichigo, 5th squad captain." She bowed respectively, maroon eyes unreadable. Again, Ichigo got that same feeling that he had seen this woman before. The orange haired man just shook it off and slid his katana out of the black sheath on his back*.

"Start!" He charged, and their swords clashed. Loneliness. Longing. Kazue's face was blank. Did he really just feel that? He attacked again. Nothing.

* * *

As Kazue fought against this man, she could see he was trying to understand her. She could feel it in his sword. Something close to pity, but not quite. Confused, she slashed faster, not letting him pull her in.

In a burst of shunpo, Ichigo suddenly came behind her. "You're going to have to release soon." She swiftly swung, nicking his shihakusho.

"You also." She teased, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course." Calling his swords name, a giant oddly shaped sword along with his 'fullbring straps' appeared.

_Very odd…and unique._

She was taken from her thoughts as the captain yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" and a cresent shaped attack came for her (he made it weak). Kazue's eyes widened and widened her stance as the bluish crescent exploded.

The shinigami waited, most holding their breath as they waited for the dust to clear around the girl. Before it did, a warm heat surrounded them.

"Nagare to jikko, Soukyoku." (Flow and execute, Twinned Punishment).

Gasps filled the air as everyone stared at the girl with two spears with odd blades. Ribbons flowed from the ends of both, and they seemed to…glow. Kazue's black hair moved gently in the breeze as a quavering voice asked, "D-did you say s-Soukyoku?"

The girl nodded once, face unreadable. "That's impossible!" A black haired woman with glasses exclaimed. "Kyoryaku taicho and Ukitake taicho destroyed it!"

Kazue shrugged, seeming nonchalant, but Ichigo could see the slight tense of her shoulders. The bang of a cane on the ground silenced everyone. "Captains! Will you allow this girl, Setsuzoku Kazue, to become a lieutenant?"

Murmurs. "She is strong." Ichigo commented. Agreed whispers filtered through the air. "So I'll take her, that is-if you want." The orange-haired captain turned to Kazue. She bowed in response, "If I may."

The other captains and lieutenants agreed. "Then, you are now the lieutenant of the 5th squad, Setsuzoku Kazue, congratulations." Said girl kneeled, and stood, softly saying, "Shiru." (Seal)

"Kurosaki taicho, I believe you will assist her?" The sotaicho opened an eye to look at the pair. "Of course." Then all the people started to disperse. The orange haired captain scratched the back of his head and said "I guess I'll take you to the barracks, you have paperwork to fill out before you officially become a lieutenant. And…"

He reached out a hand sheepishly, a smile on his face. "Let's introduce ourselves properly, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, 5th squad captain, former substitute shinigami."

Kazue took his hand and shook it, "Setsuzoku Kazue, former shinigami academy student, now…." She smiled, "Your lieutenant."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head again and mumbled 'follow me' before flash stepping away. He landed in his office, Kazue right behind him. She glanced at the mound of paperwork on the captain's desk.

"Uh, that's mine, your room is next door." He opened a door, a desk similar to his, and a large room next door showed her sleeping quarters. "Excuse me." Kazue stepped in to and saw a large bed, a sitting area, and large windows overlooking a courtyard. "Oh."

The simple beauty, with a pond and a few cherry blossom trees struck her. "It's not much, but it's the best I could do." Ichigo's voice said from the door. Kazue shook her head and stared out. The man couldn't help but stare, watching this dark haired girl look out at something he thought wasn't much.

* * *

Kazue leaned back in her desk chair, tired of all the touring and paperwork. She quickly went to the bathroom that connected her office and room and got ready for bed. In her whitish blue kimono for sleeping, she knocked on Ichigo's office and didn't get an answer so she opened it slightly.

A smile twitched onto her face, at the sight of her new captain slumped over and drooling on his paperwork. She approached him silently and got a blanket from the closet in her room. She covered Ichigo and stacked his paperwork on the corner of the desk.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and stretched his arms over his head, and looked at the ground when a blanket fell. He picked it up and felt faint reiatsu. But who's? He folded it up nicely and saw that his work had been stacked neatly also. He shrugged it off and dressed in new clothes.

On the way to the 5th squad's barracks' mess hall, he met Kazue, and realized the reiatsu was hers, but didn't say anything. "I'll introduce you. We haven't had a lieutenant since Hinamori transferred to the 10th. "Kazue nodded and the pair entered the hall.

"Good morning taicho!"Several people greeted the orange-haired captain and he returned them. He made through the crowd with Kazue trailing behind and stepped onto a podium.

"Good morning everyone! We have a new member today!" Excited whispers echoed throughout the room. "This is your new lieutenant as of today."

Kazue bowed to the crowd and said "Hello, my name is Setsuzoku Kazue, pleased to meet all of you." They all stared, wondering how such an elegant looking person could be their new lieutenant.

"She's a looker alright." A few guys said.

"Um, Setsuzoku-san?" Kazue turned to look at a girl with blonde hair and said "Kazue is fine."

"I'm Suna Ayazume. Third seat." She bowed. Kazue did likewise. "I want to thank you for becoming our lieutenant. I don't know how long Kurosaki taicho could run on his own." Both girls turned to look at the said man.

"H-hey! I can take care of myself!" Ichigo protested, making the girls laugh, and the captain's ears turn red in embarrassment. The orangette turned around quickly and went to get breakfast. "I truly am grateful, though." The serious tone made Kazue thank Ayazume and also get something to eat.

In the training fields, Ichigo had gathered all the seated officers available and as many squad members as possible. He introduced all of the officers and when the girl looked like she knew them, Ayazume came up and said something in the captain's ear.

"They come today?! Ack! I forgot!" Brown eyes wide and panicked, the third seat answered him, "This is why we needed a lieutenant!"

Ichigo turned toward Kazue and with a rushed voice said, "I know you just got here and everything, but we're getting new members today and…" Kazue nodded and quickly followed the captain to get the new recruits.

Kazue's eyes widened at the sheer number of new recruits. How would they all fit…? She voiced her opinion to her new captain. "Well, there weren't many members when I became captain since Hinamori was all by herself and Aizen had betrayed everyone-." He trailed off and again Kazue just nodded.

Ichigo waved his hand to get attention, and when he got it, he shuffled uneasily. "Well, welcome to the 5th squad, and I'm, um well, all of you know, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, your captain." There were cheers, and even some sighs from the girls in the crowd. He gestured to Kazue.

"I am Setsuzoku Kazue." Her tone immediately capturing all attention. "Your lieutenant." The same reaction was triggered, except the boys sighing instead. She then gestured to the seated members and they all introduced themselves. Ichigo, by the end, was bored and tired. He suddenly jumped up, startling Kazue who was closest. "To get to know each other better, let's do some training!"

Collective groans resounded and Ichigo laughed. Handing out nameless swords, he announced, "Make pairs and fight!" They did likewise, introducing themselves and clashing swords. The orange haired man looked on with a scowl. "Do not just attack, _feel_ the moment. Have a reason, charge with a _purpose_."

"Sync yourself. Extend your senses." Ichigo smiled as Kazue continued what he had started. The newbies tried, the clashing and sparks more focused. "Tch, stop spewing nonsense."

The scowl etched deeper into his face, Ichigo faced the new member that had spoken. A few gasps came from the older squad members, as their captain was known for his temper. The newbie visibly gulped as the captain slowly approached a shadow over his eyes. "What's your name?"

"H-hirose." The taller man came to tower over the other and unsheathed his sword. "Tell me, Hirose, why did you come to the 5th squad?"

The surprise showed on Hirose's face when the odd question was asked. He stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish's when Ichigo finally looked straight into green eyes with burning brown ones. "This squad, as long as I am here, is for those who want to protect and be protected. I will guide you, but if you don't agree with my ways, leave."

Kazue stared in wonder at the man that had seemingly cast a spell with his words, making her want to support him no matter what, though the man himself seemed oblivious. "I am sorry." Hirose bowed deeply and apologized. "I spoke out of turn because I-my family-I need to become a ranked shinigami no matter what."

The tension lifted as Ichigo clapped the slighter man on the back, "It's all right, keep training, and you'll get it." Hirose looked embarrassed and excused himself after thanking his captain. The fighting commenced, Kazue went around and asked names, fighting smiling, and Ichigo couldn't help but gaze in admiration. How she got along so well, taught well-she was a born leader.

"Ichigo!" The orange-haired captain turned to the person. The petite shinigami woman kicked the man's ankles making him curse and rub the abused leg. "What was that for, Rukia?!"

The woman glared at the taller man and said, "Why didn't you tell me you got a lieutenant?!" She turned toward the girl that was currently helping others.

"I…I didn't have time-it was sudden anyway." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and smiled slightly. "She tries to be distant, but she's too kind to not do nothing."

Rukia smiled discretely. _Oh hoh, gotta help this couple. Heehee._

Little did this pair know of what would happen in their time together.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! I stink! I'm sorry, I was in Korea and then…..welll…I'm sorry!**


End file.
